


[Fanart] Isak and Even

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [13]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Explicit Fanart, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: A little something with Isak and Even, well mostly Isak, lol.Warning! This is explicit, sort of





	[Fanart] Isak and Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolauntskam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolauntskam/gifts), [rumpelsnorcack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelsnorcack/gifts), [Alt_er_even](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_even/gifts), [OceanOfInfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanOfInfinity/gifts), [XioNin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/gifts), [reasoniwantyoutostay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/gifts).



> I have had this writer’s and painter’s block for a while so to finally paint this felt like such a relief. 
> 
> I wanna gift this little thing to my old Eldersquad because it's about two years since I got to know you guys and that makes me emo to think about. <3 Also, it's kinda a late happy birthday to Xio and an early one to Lizzie! I have kinda lost touch with most of you now but I see you around in the fandom now and then and I still think about you guys. Hope you're doing great! Hugs and kisses from me!
> 
> WARNING: This thing is slightly explicit. There are no graphic details but you can see what's going on. This fanart is, as always with me, safe, sane and consensual sex between adults.

**Slightly explicit fanart below, think twice before you scroll down**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Btw you can find me on Tumblr as [hjertetssunnegalskap1](https://hjertetssunnegalskap1.tumblr.com/) and on Instagram as [hjertetssunnegalskap](https://www.instagram.com/hjertetssunnegalskap/)


End file.
